


Who Sirius Love?

by dainystarkblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders era, My first fic, Sorry for my bad english, Time Traver, i need beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainystarkblack/pseuds/dainystarkblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione,Harry,and Ron are play truth or dare. And dare from Hermione is Harry and Ron turn be a girl and make Sirius love one of them just for one week. So, who will Sirius love? Harry or Ron?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dare from Hermione

"Go on,"  
"I know!"  
"Quick, Merlin ..."   
"Shut up!" Hermione snapped irritably.   
"Remember Hermione. Dare from us is you have to say that you love Snape" Ron whispered.   
"I know!" Hermione said sarcastically while Harry make the sound of muffled laughter.  
Hermione sighed heavily and went to Snape who was reading a book .  
Ron and Harry immediately use their invisible cloak. The three of them went into the library, though perhaps that is visible only Hermione, because Ron and Harry uses the invisible cloak.  
"Well, well, Granger. What do you need?" Snape ask cold.  
Hermione approached and touched his shoulder.  
"Granger ....."  
"Sssshh!" said Hermione put her finger on Snape lips.  
Ron snorted. Luckily Snape did not hear it.  
"I like you since I first saw you. You look very handsome (Ron and Harry pretended to vomit). I love you because your skills in potions, and your hair is so ... beautiful ..."  
Snape suddenly looks shocked at Hermione's words. So he just stared at Hermione as she talk.  
Hermione sighed softly and crouched down.   
"Be mine?" she said.  
Now, Ron and Harry could not hold back anymore. They laughed until tumbling causing they invisible cloak apart. Not aware that Snape became very angry.  
"WILSON! GRANGER! WEASLEY!"  
The Golden Trio immediately widened and ran away before Snape exploded.   
"Good job Hermione!" Ron said with a laugh.   
"Brilliant!" Harry said, wiping tears from his eyes, he was laughed amused.   
Hermione sharply narrowed her eyes and glared at them. "Now, it's your turn," she said, and Ron and Harry's face paled.


	2. First Day

***   
"Come on, wear it! It's not too bad! "  
Harry shook his head and refused Hermione's hand.  
" Why," demanded Ron, staring at his shirt in disgust. "I have to wear Pink!?"   
Hermione rolled her eyes.   
"Oh, Geez. You'll be a girl! Try to be feminine!"   
After some coercion, even Hermione have to use violence. Harry and Ron agree to use the clothes that were given by Hermione.   
"Wow, you look pretty" said Hermione in amazement.   
Hermione has changed them into a woman.   
Harry has now been turned into a beautiful woman with long black hair.  
While Ron has been a long red haired and tall woman.   
Harry looked at Ron weird.  
"You look like .... Ginny ..." Harry stared at Ron.  
Ron seemed annoyance. "Of course, she's my sister, stupid!"   
Hermione smiled sweetly at them both. "C'mon ladies, time for dinner"   
The three of them walked into the great hall.  
And whispering began to hear at how beautiful Harry and Ron. When Harry walked, Hermione kicked her legs and whispered that she should walk gracefully, while Harry looked at her annoyed.   
"At least it's good too, mate. Finally I’m famous," Ron whispered. And Harry raised an eyebrow skeptical.  
They're arrived at the Gryffindor table and directly addressed by the Marauders. James looking at them both while drooling, "holly Merlin ..." he whispered amazed.  
While the others stare at them without blinks.  
Hermione grinning. "May I introduce them. This black-haired is Susan Pevensie. And this red-haired Brightiny Aedar. They transfer student from Durmstrang,"   
"Hi" said Ron and Harry nervously.  
And they immediately invaded by the students who want to get acquainted with them, especially a men. And Harry swore she saw Frank and Dedalus continued and continued to shake with her hand. Harry glanced up and found Ron squinted disturbed.   
"Where is Harry and Ron?" Ask Sirius.  
Reflex Harry and Ron opened they mouth, but Hermione stamped their feet immediately.   
"They return to the House for a while. I heard a distant relative Ron died, and coincidentally he was also one of Harry neighbor" said Hermione casually.  
Sirius humming slowly and continue eating. Instinct Ron started working, she began to eat as great as usual. But Hermione pinched her thigh made Ron groan in pain. She looked at Hermione with a questioning look. And was answered by a whisper   
"You are a woman Ron! Keep an attitude!"  
Ron protested briefly but obliged.   
"How are we going to sleep, Hermione? I mean, well, we still have the male mind. Do you want to in room with us?" Ron asked softly to Hermione.   
Harry nodded and complete. "And Hermione please, oh please. Do not think badly about us. We will replace the shirt using a spell, regardless of our body"  
Immediately, they were awarded the pinch in the thigh respectively by Hermione.  
***   
The first day ...  
Ron and Harry have started doing their respective jobs. They fight to make Sirius like one of them. Harry actually feel bad if he should have a very intimate adjacent with Sirius. Well, come on, he is his godfather in the future! Merlin Beard, it’s all Hermione fault!. Harry took a deep breath in and went to Sirius who was daydreaming.   
"Hi,"   
Sirius nodded in response. Harry raised her eyebrows confused, why Sirius is very cold to her? So she pretended to ask about the schedule that he took.   
"Woah! I'm also the same as you!" exclaimed Harry happy.   
"Good," said Sirius with a voice I-don't-care that Harry left off.   
"So, what if I sit with you while Professor.Binns lesson?"  
Sirius shrugged. "I do not know, yes. Usually I sit with Harry. But, because he was not there so maybe I'll sit down with James"   
Harry / Susan pout. She was just about to ask if they could sit together in another lesson. But the figure of a tall red-haired woman blocking her view. It was Ron, okay, Brightiny. She smiled sweetly at Sirius, until Harry gaping, Ron never as sweet as that. And Harry shuddered in disgust just thinking about It.   
"Hello, Sirius!" she said brightly.   
"Yes?"   
Ron did the same action with Harry is asked about lessons learned Sirius.   
"Ooooooohhhhhhh! Incidentally, we have the same schedule!" said Ron eager and stared at Sirius expectantly.  
"Well, well, what a coincidence, eh?" Sirius said sarcastic.   
Harry had to suppress her mouth to laugh, but Ron give her a death glare.  
"What are you doing here, Susan?" Ron asked, lifting her eyebrow .  
Harry looked at her in disgust.   
"That's none of your business,"   
"Oh, yeah? How can you say that?"   
"Of course I can"   
And the two girls argued hotly. Even Ron and Harry never fight or argue this bad. Both began to insinuate one another, railed, even insulted with bulging eyes. Without them knowing it, Sirius had walked away when James approached him.  
"Oh, Sirius go!" exclaimed Harry / Susan panic.  
Ron / Brightiny glares surprised, then she looked at Harry upset. "All because of you!"  
"How can it be? It's your fault!" Harry snapped.   
"Like that? I think it's your fault!"   
And they had a big fight again.   
***   
"Sorry Professor! We are late!"  
Ron and Harry up in class with tired breathing. Come on, who would not be tired if you had an argument and then ran two floor and three corridor. The student who see them immediately laughed out loud. Sirius and Peter had to laugh, Remus sucking his lips trying hard not to laugh, while James looked at Harry / Susan dreamily without realizing that he was drooling, while Professor McGonagall stared at the beautiful girl with a view to criticize.   
"Ms.Pevensie, Ms.Aedar ! Ten points from Gryffindor for your late! "  
Harry and Ron muttered something before finally choosing to sit in the rear seat and prepare their pen and parchment. Harry wrote something in the paper that she had torn then passed to Frank direction and whisper something and finally Frank nodded and push it before-"Mr.Longbottom, sorry should I say. What is in your hand?"   
Frank apparent shock to see Professor Mcgonagall standing beside him, as did Harry that her mouth was half open.   
Ron nudged her and whispered, “What the hell is that ?"  
But Harry did not care and even looks scared.  
Frank looked at Professor McGonagall   
"Nothing Professor!"  
Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow "That paper, right? Give it to me"   
Harry hit her forehead . It is a paper notes that she will give in to Sirius. She chills when she saw Frank give up and give the paper to the professor who a few seconds later looked at Harry / Susan with angry face and lips thinned.   
"Ms.Pevensie!"  
Harry winced.   
"Yes, professor?"  
"Detention with me, TONIGHT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write Harry and Ron with 'her' not 'his' because even if they mind still a man, their body is a woman.


	3. The Second Day

The second day ....   
"The first day is already have a detention, Harry!" said Hermione did not believe it when Harry had finished her detentions.  
Detentions were very severe, she was told to wipe all the trophies until shiny, and not all the trophies is easy to clean. Harry did not even know how many hundred trophies which she had to clean up. Without magic, ha!   
"Cool," said Brightiny grinning and in a glance it looks like Ron. Wrong! She was Ronald Weasley!   
"What cool? It's sucks! This is the worst detention!" Harry said in disgust.   
Ron grinned. "What about the old times with Lockhart?"  
Harry face changed green, she wrinkles her nose, "Ew! Just ew! Correction, it remains the worst detention! Perhaps it is in second list"   
Ron laughed and looked at Hermione.   
"Can't believe you ever fancy him"   
Hermione glared behind the book that she's reading. "Shut up!"  
"Er, Hermione," said Harry hesitated.  
Hermione looked at her curiously.  
"Well, if one of us lost in this dare. I mean for example, Sirius picked me. Then what about Ron?"   
Hermione appeared stared at Harry in disbelief. Then, she put her thick book, 2590 pages to the table and produce a loud thud.  
"There, there, boys" she said authoritatively. "Deal with it. If you fail, you must read this book," she pointed to her book "You should completed it in just one day"  
Ron and Harry glanced each other in horror before finally snapped.  
"What!"  
"You are overreacting , I just spent two hours just to spend this book" said Hermione dryly.  
And suddenly Harry and Ron show the face of great shock as if the thing Hermione said is an inappropriate thing to say.  
***   
Harry sat in the great hall waiting for Sirius. Harry sometimes not understand, why Hermione can give a dare like this to her. She should dating Sirius.  
Sirius Orion Black.  
Her godfather in the future.  
For God's sake! Even James, her father seems have a crush on Harry. Harry shudder just remember the face of James when he saw her with lust. Sure, she loved her father. But that does not mean she wants to go out with him.  
Just, ew! Ew! Ew!  
"You okay?"   
Harry opened her eyes and saw Sirius sitting next to her. All she knows is the girls are so crazy about Sirius. But Sirius is not so interested and impressed indifferent. Even he admitted that he had a date with the girls it was just for fun.   
Such a bastard.   
Aware that she is daydreaming, Harry hastily nodded.   
"Oh, Sirius!" Harry said as she remembered something.  
"Yes?"  
"Er, would you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Said Harry nervously.   
Sirius looked at her briefly. "Sorry, but I've invited someone" he said carefully.   
Harry blinked. "Oh?"   
Sirius nodded. "Yes. Brightiny"   
Damn.   
Harry swore.  
Ron was very lucky! Aware that Harry face seemed in shock. Sirius immediately hastened to add.  
"I'm sorry. But you can sit with me during Professor Binns lesson" and then he walked away with no care.  
Harry blinked several times before finally catching what Sirius said and she clenched her fists in the air and danced with a very unnatural movement for a women. And she stopped when she realized she made a spectacle graders to a first year Gryffindor who is preparing to replace the class.  
***  
Harry sat in threes with James and Sirius. Sirius in the left corner, James in the middle, and Harry in the right corner.  
Harry was very tired of hearing what Professor Binns said. She was taken aback by the airplane made of paper hit her head.  
She wanted to scream at the person directly, but realized that he is a 'women'. So she looked around and found that a Hufflepuf man winking flirtatiously at her, and the sensation of nausea meet Harry's stomach.  
She glanced at Ron who sat with Hermione and Frank, is fall asleep without realizing that Dedalus looked at her expectantly. And whether her hallucination or not, but Remus stole a little glance at Ron before returning.  
Harry began to surrender and put her cheek on her hand which she put on the table, then closed her eyes. Every word uttered by Professor Binns instead like a fairy tale for Harry.  
Oh come on, who does not get bored if you have a teacher intangible an old ghosts.  
When she opened her eyes, she saw an intense look from a hazel eyes at her, and it's make her jumped up in surprised to hit her head and make Sirius distracted.  
James grinning. "Hello beautiful," he whispered.  
Harry eyes bulging and her mouth dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanknyou have leave a kudos! i reallh appreciate that.  
> hope you enjoy the chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

The third day...  
Today Hogwarts student went to visit Hogsmeade. Harry had wanted to go out with Sirius, but Sirius already have a date with Brightiny, so she decided to go out with someone else. Incidentally Frank had asked her.  
"You go with whom, Hermione?" Harry asked, while difficulty wearing her shoes.  
"It is not Lockhart, isn't it?" Ron asked, shaking her hair uncomfortable.  
Hermione shook her head. Lately she seemed happy since Harry and Ron became a 'woman'. She said they be able to do the things that really 'woman' not Quidditch and others. In contrast with Harry and Ron who complained loudly for the fact that they can not play Quidditch as it used to and instead join a group of girls whose always giggling and talk about a handsome man.  
"I went with a Hufflepuff," she replied softly.  
"Who?" Ron asked. Apparently she had given up her hair.  
"Amos Diggory,"  
"You - WHAT!"  
Ron and Harry widened their eyes shock. Amos Diggory, Cedric's father! Merlin ...  
"You-ah" Harry had speechless.  
Ron looked at Hermione in disgust. "I know Diggory was good-looking. But they (Cedric and Amos) are too handsome - even pretty!"  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, her cheeks flushed in anger and shame. "That's none of your business!" she snapped before she left the two of them whose mouth was still wide open.  
***  
Harry/Susan finally decided to accept Frank invitation. Well, how else? After all, Sirius had gone with Ron/Brightiny.  
Harry and Frank visited Zonko (not surprised to see the Marauders), and then they visit Honeyducks and try some delicious chocolate (not surprised to see Remus). And finally they decided to came to The Three Broomsticks and ordered some Butterbeer. Occasionally Harry glanced at Ron who clung into Sirius, who seemed did not feel uncomfortable. Harry snorted, typical.  
They also talked, Frank actually fun and easygoing person. They began to talk about some topic. Such as what will they take when they have graduated. Harry replied that she wanted to become an Auror, and Frank agreed, but he said he prefers Harry/Susan to be a healer, he said she looks nice when wearing a healer uniform. And Harry had an argue whether she want to thank him or slapped him. Then when they came to Quidditch topic, Harry gives a VERY enthusiastic exaggeration. She even made Frank eyes widened slightly, but Harry gives her best smile to Frank and he quickly forgot about Harry weird behavior.  
"Thank you for want to going out with me today." said Frank when they had returned to the castle.  
Harry smiled sweetly at him, "No problem. After all , you're not too boring," Harry said jokingly.  
Frank smiled and looked at Harry's green eyes. Suddenly Harry became very unwell. And, Holly Merlin! Frank is getting closer and their faces only a few inches. When Harry finally realized what was going to happen, her eyes immediately widened. Sure, the kiss at the end of Hogsmeade is not too bad. But, oh, Bloody hell! They are both men! (Okay, physical is not). But, oh Merlin.  
And something crossed in Harry mind.  
SLAP!  
***  
"Oh, I don't understand what the hell is this mean!" exclaimed Ron/Brightiny frustrated as she ruffled her hair annoyance. "I mean, what the hell do we care if there venus position in the twelfth?"  
Harry did not reply. She hated Divination, especially about her death.  
"Uh, Harry did you know," said Ron suddenly, Harry turned, "Let's do something easy!"  
"What?"  
Ron nodded, "This," she said and wrote on a parchment, "Tomorrow I will be exposed to whooping cough because Venus was in the twelfth" she said as she wrote.  
"And me, tomorrow I will be get a burns," spat Harry following Ron while writing.  
"The next day I was going to drown because Mars and Mercury adjacent"  
"When Saturn and Venus are in one line, I will lose a fight-"  
"Well, I just want to write that. But it's okay, I'll lose the bet instead, "  
The longer they writing, the sadist that became. But still, it actually will make they professor happy (Professor at The Marauders era similar manner as Trelawney). So much fun they made up, they do not realize that Hermione had to sit near them.  
"I've just finished doing my homework,"  
"Me too," said Ron satisfied at Hermione who raised her eyebrows and pulled Ron parchment and read it.  
Her lips purse and then quipped, "Well apparently in the next week you guys have a lot of hardship- and isn't it too obvious that you making up?"  
Ron sat bolt upright "How dare you!" She said, as if feel heavy offended, "We worked hard as a house elf! -er, just expression." Ron added hastily when she saw this time Hermione who are offended. Don't forget, S.P.E.W.  
"How was your date, Hermione?" asked Harry.  
Hermione smiled, "Amos and i, walked down to the Three Broomsticks, luckily he did not ask me to Zonko. After that we go to the bookstore and reading, then we talk about a few things. Amos even agree with my opinion on S.P.E.W."  
Harry struggled not to shout. One thing that is formed in her mind, what a boring date.  
"Then how about you and Frank?"  
Harry finally came out of her musing, "Well, it was fun. But at the end of the date he almost kissed me if I didn't slapped him- "  
"You slapped him?" asked Hermione in shock.  
Harry shrugged and looked at Ron, "How about you? It must be fun with Sirius, isn't it? How many times do you guys snogging?"  
Ron looked at Harry as if she had grown two heads, "Fun? Ha! He only spoke when I spoke first. He says he wants to see James for a while, but he did not comeback and leave me alone. LUCKILY I met Remus."  
"But, luckily Remus found you, right?" asked Hermione concerned.  
Ron laughed bland, "Lucky? Are you mad, Hermione! He took me to the bookstore and I was forced to reading with him. Then he asked my opinion about the books I read. Really, like a date with a professor! I will never going out with him again!" she said with a fiery call before leaving Hermione and Harry gaping.  
Good thing I did not go out with Sirius, Harry thought.  
Finally, Harry and Hermione were doing their homeworks together. Hermione did not let Harry cheat, but then let her read Harry essay and she would immediately write off if she found something wrong. Same thing as cheat, isn't it? When Harry imagine what foods she will eat later tonight, while Hermione was busy correcting her task. Ron/Brightiny ran toward them screaming.  
"What is it Ron?" asked Harry in shock.  
Ron sweating. "I have a wet dream!"  
Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust and stood up. "You are disgusting," she said and walked away.  
Harry looked at Ron in wonder, "So?"  
"You know, sometimes I dream about a different person. In fact, I've dreamed about Hermione- "  
"Luckily Hermione is not here," Harry muttered.  
Ron went on as though no one spoke, "But guess who I dreamed about this time?"  
"Who?"  
The red-haired girl was silent.  
Until,  
"Remus,"  
Harry looked at Ron in surprise. "Hermione was right. You are disgusting,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello This is my first fanfiction i post on ao3. hope you like it! :)  
> and oh, i made Harry last name is Wilson, because it is my last name too xD


End file.
